A New Beginning
by CJ4Eva
Summary: Pepa and Silvia are married. El Gordo is still after them. Pepa plans to escape him. Can she protect Silvia and get them out of danger.


No copyright infringement intended.

I've fallen in love with PepSi… less than 1 month of catching up with these two beautiful souls. This is a love story for the ages. Their heartbreaking end made made me want to see an alternative ending for them. No gruesome scenes, El Gordo is still after the family but Paco helps his sister out one last time… Please read and review.

Pepa and Silvia had boarded the flight. A private jet. Silvia was still unaware of her final honeymoon destination and was itching to find out once and for all. Pepa was determined to keep it a secret, she didn't want to divulge the secrets behind her final choice. The knowledge that neither of them would see their families again. This was her only way to keep her Love alive. El Gordo had made it clear he was after their entire family. Getting out of Europe unnoticed was essential hence the private jet. Their boarding passes said they were headed to England and Paris and jumping on a British Air flight. Paco knew better than to risk his sisters life on a standard flight so using his most reliable contacts, he covertly organized the private jet. No one knew their names, no boarding passes. No questions.

The sunrise woke Sylvia up. Looking out she smiled as she gazed across the sky. She couldn't make out the city below but a smile lit up on her face as she felt Pepa kiss her neck with butterfly kisses, and whisper in her ear "Te quiero Pelliroja".

Silvia smiled and again questioned "Pepa, where are we?"

The pilot's voice interrupted Pepa's answering the question. "Welcome to Sydney, Ladies. A beautiful spring day. Sunny, 24 degrees. We will be landing shortly so sit back and enjoy the last few minutes of the flight."

Silvia had no words to express her surprise. She was speechless. Pepa was proud as punch. The mission to get Silvia safely out of Europe without compromising the honeymoon destination was accomplished. Another half an hour, or maybe an hour and they will be through the arrival gates embracing the diverse landscape. Beaches, cocktails, relaxing. 'Heaven' she thought.

Then Silvia's eyebrow shot up, you could see her mind working. "Sydney, Australia… of all the places in the world you decided on Sydney!"

"No good?" Pepa simply replied. Every thought of rebuttal passed through her head but she decided against it. Any minute now she knew Silvia would go off the rails and the thought that the pilot was listening terrified her. Their safety could be compromised.

Sealing Silvias lips with a kiss was the only way Pepa could think of to keep the lid on their personal circumstances. Running away from El Gordo was not exactly information she wanted to spread. No matter how much Paco trusted these guys, she didn't.

"Your honeymoon Silvia, I did it for you. Europe is right on our doorstep. Australia, you need to travel far and long. Look at it… Its beautiful" replied Pepa as she pointed out the couldn't do any more than nod in agreement. The view of the beaches and the mountains as they flew in, Sydney Harbour Bridge and the Opera House. Could you really ask for more in a honeymoon?

Finally they had arrived and got through the queues of people, and looked for their transfers. A young lady about their age was holding up their name on a card. 'PepSi'. It was in code and Silvia's smile faltered as she saw it. Looking at Pepa, she finally understood why Pepa had chosen a destination so far away. Tracking them down would be impossible… well maybe not impossible but they were a day ahead in travel time. Australia itself was huge. You could drive, or fly or train it. Pepa had thought of all these possibilities in choosing the honeymoon destination. Silvia reached for Pepas hand as they approached the transfers vehicle. Pepa knew she understood. She could see it in her eyes. "Carino, I promised to protect you. I will stop at nothing to make sure we're safe. That **you're** safe and by my side forever". Silvia wanted to cry, a single tear rolled down her cheek and in doing so, let Pepa know that she was aware of not being able to return home to Spain, to San Antonio. She wouldn't be able to hold her god daughter or be by Sara's side when she got pregnant. She would never see her friends again. Her last image was of her father. To be never able to be by his side again, or to hear his voice. Tears threatened to roll down but instead she blinked her eyes as she had done many times before. Pepa could see the love and understanding for her as she looked into her eyes. A hug and a gentle kiss later and they jumped in the transfers car and headed to their hotel.

The driver was pleasant and gave them lots of tips on where to go and what to do. But when she found out they were on their honeymoon, she laughed and said "Well theres nothing to do but that all day, in every part of the hotel" and looked back at them and winked. Pepa and Silvia smiled at each other as the drivers words sunk in.

... 

A month later, Pepa had hired a car and organized a trip south of Sydney. They ended up travelling through Wollongong and the Southern Highlands. It was a beautiful day and the Summer weather was kicking in. Every day was like exploring a new part of the country. They had travelled up to the Blue Mountains and explored the Northern Beaches. Palm Beach was spectacular.

Today they ended up in a café at the beach. Lunch and a romantic stroll down the beach, with water lapping at their feet. Pepa had it all planned out. Silvia could just sit back and enjoy….

A familiar face suddenly appeared at the café. Pepa's eyes fell on the beauty as she walked in, with her son in tow. Silvia had noticed the change in her wife's expression and followed her line of sight. "Isnt that the…"

"Driver, si. Small world huh pelliroja?"

As the young boy took his time to decide on what to eat, his mum scanned the café for a spot to sit down. Her eyes fell on Pepa as she noticed her wave. Surprise lit her face. "Well well well, if it isn't my honeymooners. How's the trip down under treating you?" she asked jovially.

Silvia could do nothing more than blush, her cheeks going deep red and in doing so answering the very question she was trying to avoid. Pepa was a little more forthcoming, reacing for silvia's hand. "Bueno, muy bueno" and winking in delight.

"Fabuloso!.. so I don't remember introducing myself in the car that night. My name's Charlotte and this is my son Will", she pointed as he pulled up a chair and sat down.

With formal introductions exchanged the trio of ladies talked about their trip, where they had been and what their plans were from here. Charlotte was enjoying their company so much she asked them to stay with her and Will at her house. "It's not huge, but it will save you some cash. Obviosuly you'll still have to pay for food and stuff but…. It won't be as expensive as hotel accomdaiton."

Pepa agreed straight away, Silvias hesitation shone through straight away. "We don't know this woman Pepa, a nice chat in a café is one thing but moving in to her house?" Pepa replied in spanish acknowledging her concerns, but reminding her this woman had a son and was a gentle soul. There didn't appear any need to worry.

….

6 months later, Pepa and Silvia were still living in Charlotte's house. In their own unique way they had become a family. Will had grown attached to them, asking Silvia for help with his Biology and Sceince homework . They took him to sports matches when Charlotte was working. School sport carnivals were an opportunity for them to cheer him on. Charlotte acknowledged that there had been a big change in Will's attitude since Pepa and Silvia had moved in. His marks at school had improved. His beaviour in the classroom was better. He was having fun with his friends. She was surprised as the divorce with his father had left him isolated and angry for a long time. Truth be told she didn't feel comfortable talking about it to her own son but now, he was more forthcoming emotionally, expressing how he felt irregardless of whether he was happy or sad, angry or frustrated. She didn't want anything to change.

A chat after dinner one night could threaten to change all of that… Will had gone to a friends house for movie night. The trio of ladies had relaxed and succumbed to enjoying a break with some wine and cheese. Pepa wanted to grab a movie and relax for a bit before picking up Will but Charlotte grazed her hand across hers, reaching for the remote. The little sparks could be felt, like butterflies in their stomachs and jolts of electricity. This had momentarily thrown Charlotte off but she regathered her thoughts and tried again.

"Silvia… Pepa…" she started, stumbling over the choice of words. " You mentioned the desires to start a family before, remember…." She looked at them questioningly.

Both Pepa and Silvia looked at each other nodding, they both remembered the last fight they had when Pepa didn't want to be a 'rented womb', and that despite how much she loved her Pelliroja, she wasn't ready for a family and then just as quickly changed her mind. Silvia broke up with her because of it. Sad memories were bought up again. Charlotte knew of this so she treaded carefully…

"I want to carry your child for you when you want to have one. I want you to be its parents. I want you to raise it. The only thing I ask of you is to stay here in Australia with me and Will."

Pepa and Silvia were blown away by such an act of generosity. Pepa was ready to say yes in a heartbeat but seeing Silvia's face she retracted any reply and waited for her wife to tell her what she wanted.

Silvia was torn, between the desire to become a mother and to that of another woman carrying her child. This was to be her child with Pepa. Another woman offering to carry it, it wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't just be her and Pepas child. Her mind tried to rationalize it, how it would work. Could it work? Tears threatened to overflow and slowly she rose, shaking her head she headed onto the balcony to escape any words either Charlotte or her wife could offer in dispute.

As she escaped her wife's eyes, seeking refuge on the balcony she let the tears go, crying for everything she had once and for all that was lost so long ago.

Thankyou for reading. I'd love to hear any feedback


End file.
